My Life is so Messed Up
by soccerluver101265
Summary: this story is about a girl that meets Edward. he saves her life. Everything is goes good until fate comes in and ruins everything like it always does. in my story Bella doesn't exist sorry but there is another girl in my story to replace her. please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is technically my second story but my first story didn't go very well because I decided I didn't want to write anymore about it but don't worry I know exactly where I want to go with this story I don't know how it will end but you know no authors really do lol. Ok so here's what's up with this story ok so there is this girl named Kareen Masen but everyone just calls her Renee not Renée, Renee ok. And she has a twin sister named Lorain Masen but everyone calls her Rainy. Their parents were killed by their older brother Jason. They have 3 brothers one's dead the other one killed him and the other one you'll find out about later on. Ok well their foster parents just died in an unexplained fire. So they are moving to Forks to find their brother. You will find out more about these two later on in the story.**

Renee Pov

I hate plane rides. I also hate this uncomfortable chair I swear if it doesn't go back more in about three seconds…. Oh shit! I broke it CRAP!!!! I didn't mean to do that I hope no one notices.

"Excuse me Madam" Crap it's a flight attendant. Please tell me she didn't notice about the seat!!!

"Your seat seems to be broken" Well apparently she noticed but doesn't seem to care very much that I broke it…weird.

"Well we have a full flight so I suppose I'll just have to move you to first class. I'll be right back to take you to your seat." Then the flight attendant left.

"You lucky SOB" my crazy sister said.

"What it's not my fault I break everything I touch." I retorted.

"Well then break my seat too I wanna go to first class too" she whined.

"Sorry can't. I've broken my object for today. I'll see you when the plane lands sorry." I said.

"You suck!" she whined again.

The flight attendant came back and asked me to follow her to first class. I got my stuff and did as I was told. I sat in a row that was completely empty because I felt like being alone. I looked in my bag and pulled out a random book I found. I put my iPod in started listening to a song by Hollywood Undead. **A/N: Luv that band.**

I saw a very cute boy walk by and stop with his pixie like girlfriend I guess in tow. Damn this due was hot!!! Ugh! Why does every cute guy I see have a girlfriend! Oh well I'll get over it. They started standing in the middle of the aisle talking in hushed tones I didn't really pay attention. Then I realized these were probably their seats. I took my iPod out and put my book down and said "I'm sorry. Are these your seats? I'll move."

I started gathering up my stuff when a cold hand stopped me. I looked up to see the cute guy staring at me with his hand on my hand.

"No my sister was just leaving" cute guy said. And then the pixie girl was gone. Ok that was weird she was there just a second ago. Wait! Did he just say sister? YAY!!! He's single!

We stared at each other for what seemed like a forever. Then he straightened up and said, "Umm hi my name is Edward." And he extended his hand towards me. I shook it and said that my name was Kareen but that everyone just called me Renee. He sat down next to me and then we started talking.

Edwards Pov

Alice and I were going back to our seats after talking to Carlisle about the Voultri. When we got there I saw a very cute girl sitting in my seat reading a book listening to music on her iPod. She looked up from her book to look at me and Alice. I tried to read her thoughts but they kept coming up with words missing in between but I did hear her say something like. He's cute.  
Damn girlfriend…. Oh! Hahahahaha! She thinks Alice is my girlfriend! Ya right!

I whispered to Alice what was in her thoughts and how I couldn't hear them clearly and told her to go sit somewhere else. I wanted to get to know this girl a little better and she was cute. Wow how self-centered did that sound? She looked up from her book, took her iPod out and said, "I'm sorry. Are these your seats? I'll move."

Crap! Don't leave! I put my hand on her hand and stared at her for a minute and then said, "No my sister was just leaving." So she'd know that she could stay and Alice wasn't my girlfriend. In her thoughts I heard something that sounded like yay, he's single. I was happy that she seemed to like me too.

Then I realized that we were still staring at each other and I should probably sit down. I straightened up and said, "Umm hi my name is Edward." And then extended my hand. She shook it and said that her name was Kareen but everyone calls her Renee. Awww how cute she has a nickname. I sat down next to her and we started talking.

**A/N: ok that's all I have right now. Well please review!!!! And I'll update soon but seeing as it is 1am here I'll update later today if I'm not too busy. But if I don't get the chance then I'm very sorry but you'll have to wait about 10 days because I'm going to the Galapagos Islands then and I won't be able to update there. So sorry but yea. My next chapter will be longer I think. Maybe. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please! Please! Please! Or I will never ever update. I'll try and post tomorrow! Review!**


	2. What the Hell

**A/N: Hey ok I got a chance to write today. But so far no one has reviewed but I thought if I put up another maybe someone would review. Ok I'm gonna try to make this chapter long because I already have an idea of what to write for this chapter. Oh and sorry but the Edward in my story is going to be kinda OOC. It just works better for him to be OOC in my story. Also most of my chapters are going to be in Renee Pov or Edward Pov.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Renee and her sister Rainy. Nothing else. SM owns everything Twilight.**

Renee Pov

We were talking about random stuff and then he asked me why we were going to Forks. My sister and I had a cover story as to why we were going to Forks. But somehow I found myself wanting to tell the truth to Edward. I decided it would be better to just go with the cover story. "Well my parents just recently died in a car crash and the only family I have left is a brother that lives in Forks so we decided to go live with him." I said faking sadness. He seemed to buy my fake sob story because next thing I knew his arm was around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I kinda liked being held like this against him it actually did comfort me some but that story technically wasn't true my parents died a long time ago but my foster parents died recently in a car crash so it was kinda true.

"I'm so sorry that your parents died are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok." I said but I didn't sit up from his arms I snuggled closer. Wait! Crap what if he wanted me to move. Just then he pulled me closer to him and put his head on mine. Yay! He didn't want me to move I liked sitting here next to him. Then I realized something the plane was losing altitude…. Very fast we were all going to die. My sister is going to die kept repeating over and over and over in my head. No! I've already lost basically everyone in my family I didn't want to lose her too.

Edward Pov

I asked her why she was going to Forks and she told me that her parents died in a car crash and the only family she had left was living in Forks. Somehow I felt myself wanting to comfort her I don't know why this little human had that effect on me. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into my side trying to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry that your parents died are you ok?" I asked her with a worried look on my face.

"I'm ok" she said. I expected her to sit up from my arms but she didn't. She actually snuggled closer. Her thoughts said something like _Crap he wanted me to move. _Oh she thought I wanted her to move. So I pulled her closer to me and put my head on hers. Then her thoughts said something like _Yay! Didn't want to move. I liked here next to him. _I hate not being able to hear her full thoughts. The plane started losing altitude just like Alice said it would. Damn it! She was going to die! I didn't want that to happen somehow I felt this strange pull towards her. I wanted to protect her. Her thoughts were all about her sister. Oh crap she knew that she was going to die and she was just thinking about her sister. Wow this girl is amazing she knows she's going to die and yet she's worried about her sister and not herself. Wow. I've decided I'm going to save her. I pulled her closer to me. And told her to get her stuff and follow me. She had a very confused look on her face but she did as she was told.

Alice came by the row and told me it was time. I said that I was bringing Renee with me. She looked confused but shrugged and started walking towards the exit. I grabbed Renee by the hand and dragged her to the exit. Once we were by the exit Alice ripped the door off and Carlisle came up behind me. I didn't need to read Renee's mind to know that she was really freaked out. She held onto my waist and we jumped out of the plane.

Renee Pov

The last thing I remember was jumping out of a plane holding onto Edward and as I woke up I prayed that all of this was a dream. When I woke up I was in a bed in a beautiful room with lots of CDs everywhere. I sat up and walked out of the room and I heard voices. "… Edward she can't stay here…" said a man's voice "Yea she probably has a million questions and we are going to have to tell her…" said a woman's voice. I chose then being the idiot that I was to interrupt. I hated listening to arguments it was more fun to be a part of them. As I walked into the room I saw a beautiful blonde girl that looks like she should be on the cover of _Seventeen Magazine_ a man with blonde hair and a lab coat on with a stethoscope in the pocket All standing around Edward.

They all looked up from their discussion and stared at me. "Uhhhhh….. Hi" I said because there staring was making me uncomfortable. Edward came over to stand by me and he out his arm around my shoulders. "What the hell just happened?" I asked slipping out from under Edwards arm. Well I can't say I asked it in the nicest way but hell with it I was confused and wanted to know what the hell was going on. Wow I'm saying hell a lot write now oh well I'm confused I'm allowed to say hell a lot.

The blonde guy that I guess was a doctor judging but his attire. Stepped forward and told me that they were vampires and that Edward had saved me when the plane was going down. At first I wanted to scream and then pass out and then wake up and scream some more. But that probably wouldn't be a good thing to do. Then I felt the strange urge to laugh at them but they all looked so serious. I realized that they were telling the truth crap.

They probably wanted some kind of response from me but I couldn't think of anything to say right now so I just said, "Ummmm…. O-o-ok." Wow wasn't that a constructive response a parrot would have a better response than that I'm such an idiot sometimes. Damn it. Well what the hell do I say now? They all just kept staring at me. "What are you all staring at?" I asked because frankly they were starting to piss me off.

"You" they all answered at the same time.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

This time the blonde super-model girl answered "Well we kinda expected you to freak out because it's not every day that you hear that the people who just saved you from crashing and burning in a death by a plane are vampires!"

"Well if you guys weren't some crazy mythical creature you would have died on that plane too!!! So I kinda expected some crazy stupid explanation!" I yelled. "Oh ya by the way thanks for saving me." That was kinda random but I had to say it sometime. Edward told something to the doctor guy that I couldn't hear and then picked me up and took me upstairs. "PUT ME DOWN EADWARD!!!" I screamed while pounding my fists on his chest.

"Renee calm down please." He begged.

I didn't care I was too freaked out to give a damn I kept pounding my fists on his chest screaming at him to put me down. "Renee please calm down I promise that no one is going to hurt you please calm down please." Edward begged again. As he put me down on the bed I started to calm down. But I was still confused. "How can I be sure you're not lying to me and you really are just going to hurt me?" I asked I mean he is a vampire and they do suck blood and all. Though he does seem nice and if he wanted to hurt me he probably would have down it by now.

"I promise I won't hurt you. All of my family drinks animal blood none of us are going to hurt you." He said. Somehow I believed him, not sure how I just did.

"I believe you." I said.

"Good." He breathed.

"Let's go down stairs so I can meet this family of yours." I suggested.

He said ok and then we both walked down stairs. He introduced me to everyone and I learned that the doctor guy was like the dad of the whole family and his name was Carlisle. Super-model girl was named Rosalie and she was with this ripped guy named Emmet. And the pixie girl that I thought was Edward's girlfriend Alice was actually with a blonde guy named Jasper that looked like he was in pain. And there was Esme the mom of the family who was obviously with Carlisle. They all welcomed me and were really nice.

After all of the introductions Alice wanted to take me shopping blek shopping. I hate shopping well I kinda needed to since all my clothes that I brought with me are all in plane wreckage I suppose I needed to go shopping.

After shopping for more than five hours I was tired and hungry and my feet felt like they were going to fall off any second now. Luckily we also went grocery shopping so I started making some of my seafood pasta my favorite dish. I was just putting the finishing touches on my dinner.

"I didn't know that you could cook" Edward said.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. A shrimp flew out of my hand and onto Edwards head. I started laughing at the look on his face as he took the shrimp off his head. "Don't scare me like that." I said as a slapped his arm playfully.

"Sorry but next time don't fling seafood at me." He laughed.

"Well then don't scare me and you won't have food on your head." I said.

We both laughed. I got out a fork and sat down at a table and started eating. When I was done it was about 7pm. "What do you want to do?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know how about we watch a movie." He suggested.

"Sure, what movie?" I asked. As I sat down on the couch. He started looking through movies.

"How about _Inkheart_?" He suggested. **A/N: ok um that was the first movie that came to my mind I haven't seen it but I do know what it's about and I read some of the book I don't own the movie Inkheart thought.**

"Sure" I said. We sat down on the couch and started watching the movie about half way through I fell asleep.

Edward Pov

About half way through the movie Renee fell asleep I was about to carry her upstairs when Carlisle said he needed me. I carefully got up to go see what he wanted. He told me that the wolves were coming over to talk about the treaty tomorrow. But he and Esme were planning on going hunting and Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie were going on a tow day shopping trip. So I would have to talk to them about it.

Alice made me help her pack for everyone for her shopping trip then I had to help her get the car ready for it. By the time I was done helping her pack everything it was about 9am. Don't even ask me why it took so long it probably has something to do with Alice tries on everything and it took about 9 hours for her to choose an outfit. God she's crazy sometimes when I walked out of the garage I saw Renee lying on the floor with Sam standing over her helping her up.

Renee Pov

I woke up hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in its open!" I shouted. As I fell off of the couch. "Ouch! My butt!" I yelled as I landed on the floor. I looked up and saw my half brother Sam standing over me with his hand held out. I took his hand and he pulled me up. Behind him I saw like 5 other guys about as tall as them.

"You always did fall down a lot sis." He said.

"Yea I guess." I said.

"Wait sister!!!" shouted all the guys behind him and Edward.

**A/N: ok I decided to leave it at that because I'm tired of writing. I'm sorry but for the next 10 days I'll be chilling in the Galapagos Islands and I won't be able to update then that's why I put this chapter up I'll update as soon as I get the chance but I don't know when that will be because as soon as I get home from the Galapagos I'm going to hang out with my best friend that I haven't seen in a week because she is in South Carolina and I won't see her for another ten days because I'm gonna be in the Galapagos ********. I miss her. Oh well  
in my next chapter I'll explain Renee's past and how she is related to Sam and some other twists in the story. Well I'll see you in 10 days so to speak.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. I'm Sorry

**A/N: omg sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with a bunch of stuff and I'm sure you don't want to hear all my excuses and I don't feel like writing them all so on with my story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight that's SM**

Renee POV

Edward came over and put his arm around my shoulders I saw one of the guys that were behind my big brother glare at Edward. Then Edward started shouting at him way too fast for me to hear. Then they pounced on each other! Edward was about to punch the guy when I stepped right in the pathway of his fist and he froze.

"Sam take him outside." I calmly said. Then I turned around to look at Sam and everyone was just staring at me. "Well are you just going to stare at me or are you going to get your asses in gear and do what I said!!!" I shouted and then they all grabbed the guy and ran out of the house.

I turned to Edward, slapped him and yelled, "What's wrong with you, you don't just go attacking guys randomly?!"

"Sorry but what was going through his mind just made me want to kill him!" he yelled back.

"Still it's wrong to just attack people," I said.

"Sorry" he said.

"God what am I going to do with you?" I asked. Sam came in right as I said that he asked me to come outside with him. Edward grabbed my arm and said, "No she's staying write here with me." I told him to calm down and walked outside with Sam.

Sam invited me to come over to his house some time so I could meet everyone. I agreed to come over but told him it might be hard because Edward apparently didn't like that one guy. Sam told me his name was Jacob. I told him that I'd try and talk Edward into it and then call him.

Edward came out grabbed me and dragged me in before I could even say goodbye to Sam.

"You are not going over to Sam's house" he told me once we were inside.

"Oh yea, how do you plan on stopping me?" I countered.

"I'll tie you to a chair if I have to you're not going to his house" he said.

"Why not? He's my half brother for God's sake!" I complained in the most childish voice that I could conjure up.

"Complaining isn't going to help you now you aren't going and that's final" he said.

"What are you, my dad? No you're not so stop acting like you are! God I hate you Edward Cullen!" I screamed and then ran up to his room. Ironic right?

I lay on his bed for what seemed like forever and then I heard a knock on the door. I didn't say anything but then I heard the door open and a person walk over and sit next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry" I heard Edward say.

"And what are you sorry for?" I asked seeing if I could drag this out.

Edward sighed and then said, "For acting like your dad I know I shouldn't have."

Now it was my turn to apologize, "its ok I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"And?" he asked dragging it out like I did.

I sighed and said, "I don't hate you I'm sorry I said I did because I don't." I looked up and then hugged him. He hugged me back. I looked at the clock that was on the bedside table it said 11:00pm. Wow where does the time go? *yawn* I'm tired. "I'm going to bed" I told Edward. He hugged me again and then walked out of the room.

I laid down and fell asleep. I dreamed about Edward and Jacob that night I somehow liked this Jacob guy. Weird.

Edward's POV

Ok I officially hate Jacob Black I mean I thought that I hated him before well now I hate him even more I mean he just imprinted on my girl! Well she isn't really my girl but I mean gah I don't even know what I mean!

"Calm down Edward you are killing me with all these emotions!" Jasper yelled.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's ok I can see that you are really confused right now but calm down." Jasper said.

"I'll try." I said not very confident that it would actually happen.

"I'm going upstairs" I said as I walked up the stairs.

I spent the rest of the night watching Renee sleep. Her dreams had me and bleck Jacob in them. I hate him so much.

**A/N: sorry it's kinda short but I was tired I'll try to write soon but I want more reviews. So I make no promises until I get some more reviews and time. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell a lot about Renee's past but that should be explained more when Sam and her tell all the guys at Sam's place which hopefully will be in the next chapter still I make no promises. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Bye! :)**


	4. So confused!

**A/N: Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm sure you don't want to hear all of my excuses so I won't tell you. But I am super happy because I get to see my brother next week and I haven't seen him in about 5 years. Ok so enough about my life onto Renee's life. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Renee, her sister, and everything not Twilight related.**

**Author's note in bold and dreams or thoughts in **_**italics.**_

Renee's Pov

_I was running from what I didn't know. I couldn't stop running even though I tried. I turned a corner and saw Jacob standing there I stopped running and walked up to him. He disappeared and standing in his place was a big russet colored wolf. I screamed and ran away. While running I looked back and saw nothing then I ran into something cold and hard I turned back expecting to see Edward but I saw my sister. _

"_Everything's ok," she told me. _

_I started backing away from her "Please let me explain," she said._

"_How are you even alive?" I asked. "Y-y-y-you're a-a-a-a v-v-vampire," I stuttered. _

"_H-h-how is this even possible?" I asked. _

_I felt someone shaking me. "Wake up Renee." I heard Edward say._

I woke up and saw Edward staring down at me. I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth to make me stop. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"NO! AHHHHH!!!!!! Jacob, wolf. Sister, vampire." "Holy shit! Why did you have to wake me up?!" I screamed at him.

"Renee, Renee please calm down," he said.

"I'm going to Sam's" I said and got up out of his bed. I started looking through his drawers looking for something I could actually wear.

"You aren't going to find anything that you can wear in there," he said.

"Well then where can I find something to wear?" I asked.

"Since we haven't taken you shopping to get you some clothes you'll have to borrow Alice or Rosalie's clothes," he said.

"Ok" was all that I could come up with at the time.

"I'll go ask Rosalie if you can borrow some of her clothing," he said.

"Ok thanks," I said.

He walked out of the room and a moment later came back with a pair of jeans and a purple v-neck long-sleeved shirt. I went into his bathroom to change. When I came out he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I flopped down next to him on the bed.

He looked over and asked, "Aren't you suppose to be going to Sam's?"

"Will you drive me?" I asked.

"Yea but I can only drive you to the border," he said.

"What's the border?" I asked.

"Oh it's um this thing," he said.

"Well that's descriptive," I said, "just tell me about it later."

"Ok why don't you finish getting ready and I'll call Sam and ask him to come pick you up at the border," he suggested.

"Alright," I said and he walked out the door.

I finished getting ready and walked out the door to go find Edward.

**A/N: Sorry that it isn't much but I got to go over to my friends and yell at her boyfriend don't even ask. He's a jerk that's pretty much all I can say oh well. Please review!!! They are appreciated!**


End file.
